A variety of portable soft-sided receptacles exist for transporting items while in transit, but unfortunately, items within the receptacle shift during transport resulting in mixing of the contents and sometimes, accidental rupture of contents of items stored in the receptacle, which ultimately leads the consumer to have to clean the receptacle manually after usage. Other portable soft-sided receptacles allow a user to utilize an external disposable liner to reduce the amount of clean-up of items accidentally rupture during transport. However, these external disposable liners are not secured, move around and collapse downward during transport despite being in the receptacle, resulting in a limited efficiency of their usage.
Concerning waste receptacles, a variety of vehicle waste receptacles exist for collection of solid and liquid waste within vehicles. For example, it is known in the art to hang a portable soft-side waste receptacle along a passenger side seat back to dispose of waste within a vehicle. There are multiple manufacturers of soft-sided waste receptacles, each with having a different design and offering differing functionality to their customers. However, the existing portable soft-sided trash receptacles cannot maintain disposable liners in a fixed position once the liner is placed in the receptacles. Also, some portable receptacle models are too small or too large for grocery bag disposable liners to be re-used inside the waste receptacle, leaving the consumer with no other choice but to directly toss waste into the inner portion of the receptacle. In most cases, a manufacturer has designed a soft-sided portable waste receptacle without contemplating the use of an exterior liner, but rather allow waste to be directly tossed into the receptacles. Receptacles without liners degrade much more quickly over time because the user is constantly washing the inner surface to remove odor and waste residue, resulting in subsequent re-order of the receptacle product. Additionally, some portable receptacle models cannot close the top opening, allowing odor and unsightly waste to remain in the receptacle in the presence of children and vehicle guests. Also, the soft-sided waste receptacles cannot accommodate extra-large waste or small compartments within the vehicle. Moreover, the majority of soft-sided waste receptacles do not offer alternative means of attachment other than the hanging strap. Lastly, some models of soft-sided waste receptacles do not offer a means to store disposable liners. Thus, the consumer when deciding to purchase a soft-sided waste receptacle does not have all their needs met, and are left with much to be desired.